Ministry's Law
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: REVISED! Known as The Ministry's Law. Hermione is back at Hogwarts for her seventh and final year as Head Girl. Draco is Head boy and after changing sides in the war he's changed. With old feelings resurfacing a truce is called and friendship blooms with the chance of something more. With two meddling friends, a new class, a new law and a jealous ex in the mix, chaos is inevitable.
1. Welcome back to Hogwarts

_Hey everyone so I started writing this one a few years back and never finished it so I took another look at it recently and decided to revise it. So here's the improved version._

* * *

_Draco's POV  
_  
I looked back at the big red engine as I realised that this would be oneof the last times I'd ever be on it.

"Dude I can't believe this is our last year ever at Hogwarts!" Blaise said as we started to walk towards the end of the platform.  
"I know what you mean man, life's gone way too fast." I said looking at the new first years.

"Dude our lives were just too fucked up before. Now they're a bit normal." I smirked at Blaise knowing he was right.

"So what's new with you and Pansy?" I heard the cheekiness in his voice when he asked and it confused me.

"I thought you would have heard. I called it quits a few weeks ago, she's pissed beyond belief and hasn't spoken to me since. That's a good thing too by the way." I explained to him. His grin dropped and he looked confused for a moment.  
"What? What happened?"  
"Our parents, well rather my father and her parents had arranged for us to be married after we graduated but with Lucius in Azkaban and all the new laws the ministry's been bringing in mum got the contract voided. Thank god." I shuddered at the thought of having to marry that woman before I continued.

"She's horrible and all she was back then was a good shag. Now the wars over and things have settled down I'm kind of looking for more than just a bed buddy." I said truthfully

.  
"Wow, I was kind of expecting you to say you were engaged cos that's what Parkinson's being saying for the past few weeks. She's been telling everyone she's been busy planning the wedding." I groaned and made a face.

"Seriously that bitch doesn't know when to shut up and take a hint." I mumbled as we walked towards the carriages.

"Bet you're relieved though." I laughed and nodded my head.  
"Like you would believe-." I stopped after I collided with something soft, not wanting it to fall I quickly grabbed it before it hit the ground and realised it was someone rather then something. I looked down at the young woman in my arms but I didn't recognise her.

"Sorry love I didn't see you there." I apologised helping her stand back up properly.  
"Its fine, no harm done Malfoy.' I frowned and looked at her properly. There was only one witch that used my last name. She had a great figure which I swore wasn't there last year and she had grown a little taller. Her once brown bushy hair was now soft and straight with light blonde highlights through it. She wore tight fitting jeans and a purple hoodie, she even had makeup on.

"Granger?" I asked completely shocked by her transformation.  
"Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to bump into you." She said tucking a loose hair behind her ear.  
"No it's fine; I wasn't exactly watching where I was going either." I stated still shocked as she nodded.  
"So I see your head boy." She stated pointing to the badge on my shirt.  
"Uh yeah, you're head girl?" I asked silently hoping she would say yes, though I had no idea why.

"Mmhmm." Her noise of agreement made me relax and smile but I frowned when I noted she looked over my shoulder at someone.

"Well thanks and sorry again, I'll see you at school." She said as she walked towards the youngest Weasley it looked like.

I looked at Blaise and noticed he was just as shocked as I was.  
"She's..." I started but couldn't find the words to finish.  
"Shit man! Did you see her? She's hot; I'm so going to try my luck with her." I frowned again that got to me for some unknown reason.  
"Don't." I warned shocking myself.

'_Where had that come from? Why had I said that?'_

"About time dude." I looked blankly at Blaise waiting for an explanation.  
"You and Granger have been at it for years it was only a matter of time before you two finally realised you wanted each other." I frowned and looked away.  
"Maybe that's true; I guess I've always had feelings for her but my father would never have allowed it." I said as we walked towards the castle.  
"Mate he's in Azkaban. He's got no say now. Besides I don't want her I just wanted to see what reaction I got out of you. The young Weasley's more my type." He said smiling at me. I laughed he'd had a thing for her for years but was never able to act on it either.

"Hey have you seen scar head and the weasel yet? They weren't on the train with them." He asked.

"True, I haven't seen them actually. Maybe they're having a run in with the whooping willow again." I laughed causing him to laugh along with me until we came across Pansy then the laughing stopped.

* * *

_Hermione POV_

"Wow Draco's changed a lot." Ginny stated smirking as she pointed out our previous encounter just minutes earlier.  
"Yeah he has." I said my cheeks going slightly red.  
"Come on Mione, I know you still fancy him." I went even redder then before.  
"Ginny he didn't even know it was me at first. Not to mention he was in so much shock that he wasn't able to put a string of words together let alone a string of insults. It would never work. We're from completely different worlds." I stated.  
"Well I don't know you guys are heads this year you guys have to share a wing together, who knows maybe things will work out. Besides with Harry and Ron not here this year maybe now I can have some fun, his friends cute don't you think?" She said wiggling her eyebrows at me. I just laughed and shook my head as we walked towards the castle.

"I still can't believe I'm going to be alone next year." She whined as we sat down for the opening feast.  
"You won't be you'll be wishing you were. Harry and Ron will be back next year you heard what your mum said." I explained thinking of Harry and Ron.

"True, no fun for me next year." She sighed sadly. I laughed at her expression of distaste.

The war between the light and dark had finally been won and the two boys had insisted on not coming back to school this year saying there was a massive cleanup still to do, so they joined the order for the year. Mrs Weasley had thrown a fit when she found out but backed down eventually after they agreed to go back and do their final year with Ginny. I on the other hand insisted on going back to school. Ron had been furious with me stating I had my priorities wrong but I refused to give in. The Order was very pleased with my decision to return to school and Harry had been more than understanding.

"Welcome students new and old. It's nice to see some familiar faces back with us again this year." Professor McGonagall announced looking at the very few Seventh years that actually came back.

"For the new students, Mr Filch has asked me to remind you all that all…" I drowned out the rest of her speech until I heard my name being called.

"Hermione Granger from Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin are the heads this year so please be mindful and respectful." I looked up to see Draco stand and thought I better do the same. After a round of applause we both sat back down again and McGonagall continued on.

"Just think there won't be any more Lavender next year so you won't have to worry about catching them together." I said resuming our earlier conversation. I laughed as the horror flooded over Ginny's face as she recalled the summer when Lavender stayed over at the burrow.  
"That was just wrong on all levels." She shuttered.

We chatted excitedly throughout dinner talking about school and our holidays. Neville, Dean and Seamus sat with us joining into our conversation. It was good to be back at school and I was looking forward to a 'normal' year at Hogwarts for once. On more than one occasion I was caught looking over at the Slytherin table searching for Draco.

"Mione seriously just offer a truce, he was a big help in the war." Ginny whispered to me quietly when she caught me looking yet again. I sent a sideways glance to everyone around us but they weren't paying attention so I nodded subtly back at her.

I looked over at Draco once more but I wished I hadn't. Parkinson was pretty much sitting on his lap and though he was ignoring her and trying to push her off, I still couldn't help but feel like an idiot.  
"Urgh that makes me feel sick." Ginny said spotting at what I was looking at causing everyone around us to look. I flushed and turned to her slightly.  
"See Ginny he wouldn't like me, he's got her and from what I heard they're getting married after his seventeenth." I said quietly.  
"No they're not. He dumped her through the holidays; she just keeps telling everyone that hoping he'll take her back." We looked up as Lavender came and sat down next to us. I was worried she had heard the first half of my sentence but she didn't seem to eager so I relaxed.  
"Really..." Ginny said rolling her eyes.  
"Mmhmm. Why do you like him Hermione?" My breath caught in my throat at first but when I looked at her she just looked curious. There was no knowing look in her eyes so I knew I was safe.  
"No we were just saying how sick it makes us feel with her hanging off him like that." Ginny stated winking at me subtly and I flushed.  
"True, but I mean he is hot." She said dreamily.  
"Lav, you've got Ron remember." I reminded her.  
"True, though not much use if he's not here is he?" She said. Ginny snorted and then tried to cover it with a cough. Even Dean and Neville had to turn tier faces away so she couldn't see them laughing. To be honest if Ron got cheated on it was his own damn fault but he was still my best friend even though we weren't exactly on talking terms right now.

"Lavender that's a horrible thing to say." I snapped and she ignored me continuing to leer at Draco like a piece of meat.

"No I think I might dump Ron. He's too immature for me anyway, I need a real man. I might give Draco a go. At least I could pleasure him unlike HER." She said. I frowned that got to me.  
"I'm sure he's not interested in you Lavender." Ginny snapped making Lavender glare at Ginny. I hid my smile as we stood up saying goodbye to the boys and then left.

"Granger." We'd just walked out of the great hall when I heard my name being called.  
"Malfoy?" I asked surprised and I took a quick look at Ginny but she was looking at Blaise and I could see him staring right back giving her a wink. Interesting…  
"The headmistress wants us; I'm guessing she's showing us our rooms." I nodded said a quick goodbye to Ginny and followed Draco.

"Hello Hermione, glad you decided to join us again this year." She smiled hinting toward Harry and Ron's absence.  
"I'm glad to be back professor." I smiled as we followed her through the castle until we stopped at a painting for a unicorn.

"Your password is 'reality'. I believe your orders and guidelines for the year were set out in your letters. I would take the time before school starts to revise them and be ready for your first heads meeting with the prefects. So goodnight to both of you and be ready for your classes tomorrow morning. You're first class will be in the infirmary." She said as she turned and left.

"Reality." Draco spoke clearly and I watched mesmerised as the unicorn bowed and the portrait door opened.

Walking in I looked around in awe as I took in the room. It was a bit bigger then the size of a house common room. I half expected it to be decorated in greens, silvers, golds and red due to our house colours as written about in Hogwarts: A history but it wasn't. Instead it was decorated in creams and whites. It was gorgeous. There was a fire place with two two seaters and two arm chairs arranged in front of it and a deep blue rug lying on the floor in front of the fire place.

Looking at the ceiling I noted the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and smiled. There was a wide staircase that I guessed led to our rooms and another archway on the other side of the room I guessed was the small kitchen.

I was surprised to see Draco looking around in awe as well and he sent me a grin when he saw me look at him. Together we made our way up the stairs and came across two doors, a widen gap between the two. Both had plaques on the front with a name written on it. We went our separate ways as I walked into my room shutting the door behind me. It was much the same colour scheme as the rest of the common room. I smiled softly as I took in all my belongings having been put away. I'd have to remember to thank the elves on my next trip to the kitchen.

There was a king size bed that had sheer drapes around it to match in with the rest of the colours in the room. There was a desk and a small book shelf in the corner of the room as well as two bedside tables, one either side of the bed. A dresser with a mirror stood on the other side of the room with a small stool. Seeing two doors nearly side by side to one another I opened one and found it a walk in closet. Shutting the door again I opened the other one and was surprised when I came face to face with Draco.

"Sorry, guess we share a bathroom." He said stepping back letting me in and I looked around the spacious bathroom. It was as big as the prefect's bathroom and very much the same. The bath was the size of a small pool and had many taps no doubt filled with the many different scents.

"Wow. Everything I ever read about the heads rooms I never pictured this." He said as we stood side by side looking around. His room, from what I could see, was identical to mine.

"I think when the castle was rebuilt they changed it." I said quietly and he nodded in agreement. We didn't move, we just stood in silence as the time ticked by.

"I wonder why our first class is in the infirmary." He spoke and I turned to him slightly.  
"I'm not sure." I responded standing next to him feeling awkward all of a sudden.  
"You look nervous." He pointed out and I frowned making my face blank.  
"So congratulations." I said quietly as I moved to sit on one of the small steps leadning to the bath. I watched as he frowned and part of me hoped Lavender's gossip for once was right.  
"For what?"

"On your engagement... I just heard about it at dinner." I said feeling shy by the way he was suddenly looking at me.

"I'm not engaged." His voice was harsh but his face softened almost instantly after he spoke. I kept quiet for a moment and he sighed.  
"Sorry it's just it's been over for weeks. We had the contract cancelled, my mother and I. It was only today that I find out she's been telling everyone we're getting married still." He explained.  
"I see… well I guess you have a right to be angry then." I said quietly looking into his eyes for a brief moment before I looked away.

'_Wow his eyes were intense. I could lose myself in them.'_ I thought to myself.  
"Yeah you could say that. I think everyone will have the right idea soon enough once word gets out what I said to her in the great hall tonight."

"More than likely… this is Hogwarts. Nothings a secret for long." I said trying to keep the conversation light.

"Yeah." He said trailing off and I nodded taking that as my cue to leave for the night.

"Well I'm off to bed." I announced quietly as I stood up.  
"Wait just a moment." I stilled confused but waited for him to continue.  
"I noticed your alone this year and it was sort of confirmed when McGonagall hinted to you tonight. Where are the other two?" He asked and for a moment I felt a stab of fear but it was gone as soon as it came knowing there was no need for fear any longer.  
"They decided to take a year off. Help with the clean-up." I explained and he nodded in understanding.

"Right… Listen we have to work together a lot this year and it would be easier if we weren't fighting. Don't you agree?" he asked me nervously and I nodded once agreeing with him.

"I don't hate you Hermione, I haven't since probably third year when you punched me." I chuckled a little at the memory and he sent me a small smile in return.

"Yeah I'd say sorry about that but you know..." I trailed off grinning slightly and he smirked but it wasn't the cold hearted smirk I was used to seeing on his face. It was an amused one.

"It was my father. I had to keep pretending. Now it's a bit different." I nodded in understanding. I had heard from Harry that his father had been put away even after turning away at the end of the last battle. He had to still pay for past crimes.

"Well I haven't really hated you since fourth year either." I confessed and he nodded.  
"So can we try and call a truce? Maybe even be friends?" He asked looking at me.  
"Sure, we can try a truce." I offered and he smiled making me smile back.

"Right well I'll let you retire for the night." He said nervously.

"Goodnight Draco." I said heading towards my door.

"Goodnight Hermione… I like your new look by the way. It suits you." he said quietly but loud enough so I could hear him.  
"Thanks." I smiled as I shut my side of door.

'This is going to be an interesting year.'

I thought as I quickly got changed and climbed into bed with my heads letter ready to revise.

* * *

_R&R  
Princess of Darkness17_


	2. New Law part I

_Draco's POV_

"Blaise!" I yelled out as I ran to catch up with him.

"Morning Drake, so how was your first night with Granger?" He asked.

"Hermione." I corrected and he grinned at me.

"Okay… how was your first night with _Hermione_?" He repeated and I rolled my eyes at his playful way.

"It was fine, we talked a little and we decided to call a truce… I mentioned the thought of being friends and she didn't turn the idea down so I guess that's a start." He nodded and seemed pleased.

"Well want to know what I got up to last night after you and Hermione left." I smiled and shook my head, he really was a devil.

"You got your girl huh?" He frowned a bit.

"Well no not quite but it was a very good night and I plan to ask her out properly. Damn she's wild!" I made a face that told him I really didn't want to know.

"Seriously dude, I'm not talking about the bedroom so don't make that face, I meant personality wise. She's really cool and besides she let me in on a secret." I was curious now as I looked up from my pancakes.

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"Well I could tell you but then it wouldn't be a secret would it?" He teased. I rolled my eyes and shook my head smiling knowing he would cave and tell me.

"Blaise you can't keep a secret to save your life so spill what is it?"

"Hermione liked you a couple of years back and Ginny said she thinks that those certain feelings might not be completely gone. If you get my drift." He said smirking and I smiled.

"Really?" I asked trying to keep the smile off my face making him smirk even more.

"Really." He confirmed.

"But she doesn't know for sure." I pointed out and he shrugged.

"She seemed nearly one hundred percent positive." He mentioned and I flicked my eyes to where Hermione and Ginny were.

"You didn't tell her anything about me liking Hermione did you?" I asked quietly noticing that Parkinson was trying to listen in. He looked guilty which gave the answer away. I sighed heavily.

"Sorry Drake. I mean if it helps any she was ecstatic about it. We kind of…maybe mentioned a few scenarios to push you two together. " I smirked as Parkinson got red in the face. She had obviously heard Blaise mention another girl but I was glad she hadn't heard who. The whole school would know about it by the end of the day.

"Nice man… Listen are you sure? She might be mistaken." I asked starting to get a bit nervous, maybe he misunderstood.

"Dude she seemed to be positive and besides even I kind of noticed it years ago. You both have this… connection with each other. There's no one else for the two of you. You guys are compatible in every way." He shrugged and continued to eat his breakfast.

I looked over at Hermione and saw her with Ginny talking quietly. She was picking at her breakfast not really interested in it anymore and I wondered silently if ginny had spilled the beans about what Blaise had told her. Blaise followed my gaze and smiled.

"Drake, just work on being friends and go from there. I'd bet you all my money in my vault that once you establish a friendship with her she won't knock you back." I nodded and blushed slightly as she caught me staring.

* * *

_Hermione's POV_

"Ginny!" I hissed quietly as she told me through breakfast who'd she spent the night with.

"What? He's hot and besides it wasn't just sex, we actually did a lot of talking. Oh Mione he's a really nice guy and I really really like him." I smiled despite myself and shook my head.

"Jeez girl it didn't take you long did it." I stated quietly and she grinned..

"No but like I said what I feel for Blaise is real and I just know he's feels the same." I just smiled at her as I caught the dreamy look she had on her face. At this moment she reminded me of Luna.

"Oh and you know what? Blaise let me in on a secret last night, mind you I may have _coerced_ it out of him." She smiled wickedly, I cracked another smile even though I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Oh yeah and what secret would that be?" I asked interested.

"Draco likes you… Blaise picked it a couple of years ago. Then when they saw you yesterday after you two ran into each other, Blaise just knew Draco still had feelings for you." She said smirking as she licked her spoon.

"Don't be silly Gin, he was probably just messing with you." I said quietly.

'_Why would he like someone like me when he could have any girl he wanted?'_ I thought to myself as I watched him and Blaise in deep discussion. A thought suddenly hit me and I turned to Ginny accusingly.  
"Ginny you didn't tell him about my feelings did you?" I demanded and she squirmed in her seat. I groaned knowing Blaise was probably over there now spilling his guts to Draco. How was I going to show my face now?

"Ginny..."I whined.

"I'm sorry but he kind of got it out of me too." She confessed guiltily.

"Urgh I don't know how I'm going to show my face in our rooms when he knows." I said moodily as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Blaise wouldn't tell him." She said slowly.

"Really? You told me didn't you?" She pursed her lips as she looked between me and the Slytherin table.

"Okay so he might have told… but you know what? I'm not sorry." She said confidently making me stare at her in disbelief.

"I know you. You wouldn't have done anything about it had Blaise not told Draco just like he probably wouldn't have done anything about it if I hadn't told you. You two are as bad as each other. You're both stubborn. You would have gone around the whole school year and probably after graduation thinking of the what ifs." She said smugly knowing she was right. I glared and stabbed at my breakfast moodily.

"Ooohh." She said loudly as I continued to play with my food.

"What?" I asked moodily still annoyed with her.

"I heard a rumour about this new class you guys have this year. Well we have." I looked at her confused and she smiled slightly.

"Oh that's right I forgot to tell you. Luna and I were asked to join your class because there weren't enough females." That tweaked my interest.

"Really? Do you know what it is then? We have it right after breakfast in the infirmary" I asked I was desperate to find out anything about the class. All the teachers were keeping it hush hush and it drove me insane not knowing.

"Well apparently it's like a life skills class but with a twist. I heard a rumour you and Draco have to be paired together because your heads. Apparently it's a paired project that lasts the entire school year… at least that's what I heard." I sat there and processed everything.

"Great it'll probably be boring then." I added in thought. I stood up along with Ginny when we heard the bell chime 8am. Breakfast disappeared leaving a couple of students grumbling that it was gone.

"Girls wait up." Blaise called out as he and Draco came through the great hall doors behind us. I looked around and noted the looks of confusion from some of the younger students, then there were some stronger glares from the few seventh years that were left. This year was going to be difficult.

"Morning." Draco said smiling lightly at me.

"Morning" I said turning slightly pink.

'_Damn Ginny to hell'_ I thought shooting her a look as she and Blaise walked along just behind.

"So what do you think the new class is going to be?" He asked striking up conversation and I was glad for the distraction. Maybe he would have some ideas on the class. I informed him of what Ginny told me and he seemed just as curious and frustrated as I did.

* * *

_Draco's POV_

"Welcome students." The head mistress said as she waited at the door for all the seventh years.

"Before we tell you your project and the classes name here are your partners..."

"Malfoy and Granger, Parkinson and Crabbe," I silently laughed as Crabbe looked on in horror as his name was called out along with Pansy's. I pat him on the back as he walked past in a good luck gesture and silently cheered at the fact that I had to be paired with Hermione. Blaise and Ginny looked happy when their names were called out together. Astoria Greengrass was paired with Potter which surprised me seeing as he wasn't here and Weasley got paired with Brown which again confused me. Blaise shot me a what-the-hell look and I shrugged. I had no idea either.

"Madam Pomfrey and I along with professor Flitwick and professor Snape have had a great deal of training in the area during the holidays. The situation we have found ourselves in isn't easy on anyone, least of all the students of the wizarding world who are of age this year. Of course there have had to be a few exceptions." She said looking at Ginny and Luna. I looked around nervously and noted a few people were shifting uncomfortable in their chairs.

"We're going to make this as simple and as stress free as we can." Madam Pomfrey said soothingly but it just made me even more nervous. Something big was happening.

"So there has been a new law granted by the Ministry by the Minister of Magic. It has been put in place for a honourable reason and as much as some people want to fight it, the Ministry has had no choice. You have all been statistically matched by your intellect, personality and other such qualities that the ministry thought were important. I would just like to point out that it is not only Hogwarts that has been chosen but the other two magic school in the area as well due to the effects of the war." The head Mistress let her last comment hang for a moment before she started once again.

"Great care has been used in this matching process and this is because the future of the wizardry world in this area now rests in your hands. Take a good look at your partner students because based on statistics this person is the most compatible to you… and for the next three years this will be your spouse." McGonagall stopped completely to allow it to sink in.

"Are you kidding me? I'm stuck with HIM! ARGH! My parents will not stand for this… this… disgrace to my family name. There's been a mistake." Pansy shouted. I was too far into my own thought as she ranted at the teachers. A few others made their feeling known loudly but ignored it all as I sunk in my chair.

"Are they being serious?" I asked suddenly as I looked at Blaise. He looked as shocked as I felt. He glanced at Ginny who was sitting next to him as she stared at the teachers in shock. I chanced a glance at Hermione and found her with her head in her hands. She looked up when she noticed me and I paled a little as the situation sunk in. Spouse? Shit. We had to get married and not for a school project but actually married. For three years. Then what? What happened after that?

"What happens after three years?" I asked shakily to the nearest teacher who happened to be Snape. Hermione turned away from me but she was still listening.

"You have the choice of going separate ways but not before three years are up." He said quietly patting me on the shoulder as he walked behind me. I looked up to my god father and he looked between me and Hermione and gave me a small smile.

"We know this has come as a shock to you all and it'll take a while to sink in but we don't have a lot of time as we have other things that need discussing. Those however can be done at a later date when you all get over the shock of this news. At some stage throughout the day you will all receive a letter outlining the time of your… service." Snape said looking uncomfortable as he used the word service.

"We're getting married today?" Ginny demanded.

"Yes we need it all done as soon as possible." Professor McGonagall spoke.

"You said there was other news, what is it?" Hermione asked while there was a murmur of agreement amongst the class.

"That will be discussed in next week's class." She said with an air of finality knowing Hermione would want to fish for details.

"Right well that will be all for this lesson, we'll see you all later. Please make your way to your next class." They dismissed us and I noted that many people stormed out.

"Hermione…" I said quietly as the four of us stood and made our way out.

"What?" She asked angrily. I frowned what was I going to say?

"Nothing never mind. I'll see you later." I said as I pulled Blaise towards our next class.

"What the fuck." I muttered quietly as we walked.

"I know…I mean shit. I know I feel something for Ginny but marriage? What the fuck were they thinking?" he said in disbelief.

"Surely they can't do this? There has to be a loophole." I said.

"Loophole? I doubt it. They would have covered everything." He said shaking his head as we walked towards the potions room.

"I don't even know if I like Hermione like… THAT. Now I have to marry her?" I muttered.

"Dude you like her, trust me. However I agree with you. This is way too soon"

* * *

_Hermione's POV_

I walked to my next class by myself in a daze. Ginny had been called back in to speak with the teachers but I had no idea what about.

Marriage? I liked Draco but to marry him? This was… fuck. What was I going to do? What was I going to tell Harry and Ron…My parents. Oh god what were they going to say?

I started hyperventilating at the thought so I rushed into the nearest girls bathroom and into a stall. I sat down with my back against a wall and my head between my knees.

"I can't do this." I muttered over and over again.

* * *

_Two hours later_

I was in the middle of slowly copying down the theory written on the board during charms with Ravenclaw. Ginny sat almost still beside me. Turns out she and Luna had been accelerated back into their seventh year like they were meant to be but because the war disrupted most of the school year all students were made to repeat the year, except the new lot of first years. The professors were in for a busy year with us seventh years and a double lot of first years.

"Miss Granger I've just received a note asking you to report to the great hall." I felt a sense of dread wash over me and Professor Flitwick patted me gently on the arm giving me a small smile. I packed up my things slowly and got up looking sadly at Ginny. She gave me a small smile but I couldn't manage one back.

Making my way down to the great hall seemed to take a life time but when I got there Draco was coming towards me. We both paused outside and looked at one another.

"We'll make it work… I don't know how but we'll try." He said softly and I gave him a small smile nodding my head.

"Yeah we'll try." I said as we both stepped through the doors and into the great hall.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	3. Awkward silences

_Hermione's POV  
_

Draco and I walked in stunned silence as we left the great hall and walked back to our rooms. We'd all been excused from the rest of our classes for the day after our ceremony's had taken place.

The weight of the white gold band was foreign on my finger making my hand feel too heavy to lift. Draco and I had yet to speak to one another besides our vows.

Shit… I was married. I was someone's wife. I was barely eighteen how was this going to work?

"Reality." I spoke shakily and the unicorn whined before bowing as the portrait swung open. Draco waved his hand allowing me to step through first. The common room was warm and I noted the fire was burning. The silence was suffocating as I sat down on one of the lounges curling up into myself as I stared at the fire.

"I didn't get a chance to give this to you before." Draco said quietly as he placed a small box on my lap before moving to sit on the other end of the lounge.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

"Open it." Taking a deep breath I flicked open the case and gasped stunned at the ring that was staring back at me.

"Draco…" I said whipping my head to the side to look at him.

"My mother sent it to me during potions this morning. Our parents… well at least magical families knew about the law. She sent it for you. It was my grandmothers and has been passed down to the first born male of every generation."

"I can't accept this." I whispered as I stared at the ring. It was beautiful. A white gold band with large clustered diamond in the middle and three smaller diamonds each side of large one set in the band.

"You don't a choice. I was going to ask for it to be sent but she beat me to it. I want you to wear it, please?" He added softly and I looked from him to the ring and nodded once.

"Okay." I said giving in.

"Thank you. Here let me." He said quietly reaching for the box. I let it go and watched as he pulled the ring out taking my left hand in his as he slipped the ring on. We both stared at the set of rings that sat on my ring finger. The weight had suddenly doubled and we dropped our hands at the same time. I pulled my hand free of his and gave him a small smile.

"It's been a long day, I think I'm going to head to bed." I said standing and he nodded returning my tentative smile.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight…. Thank you. For the ring." I added and he nodded before I left fleeing up to my room for the night hoping to wake up in the morning and all this would just be a nightmare.

* * *

_Draco's POV  
_

The rest of the week flew by like a blur. Hermione and I had barely spoken, both of us finding the situation too awkward. Blaise and Ginny after the initial shock had cleared had been able to work their way through it and were able to form an actual relationship. Though technically married, the two had agreed to push all that aside and just concentrate on having a normal boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. It was working well for them. Hermione and I just couldn't get past the shock of it all though. Blaise had suggested we try the same but just as friends but we could barely be in the same room with one another because of the silence that fell over us.

"You gotta try. You can't go three years without talking." Blaise said to me again at breakfast. School was done for the week and it was late Saturday morning. Looking over at the Gryffindor table I couldn't spot Hermione anywhere but two other people caught my eye instead. I groaned in annoyance.

"What?" Blaise asked halfway through a mouthful of eggs. I looked at him with disgust and he quickly swallowed and apologised.

"Sorry."

"Look who's back." I pointed out and his eyes scanned the Gryffindor table stopping on two certain males who were in deep discussions with Ginny.

"Oh great, just what I need. Weasel to go nuclear on us." He muttered as he watched Ginny.

"Your brother-in-law." I pointed out smirking and he hit me hard.

"What? It's the truth."

"I don't need it pointed out." He ground out and I shrugged.

"I'm dreading meeting the rest of the family."

"Well I'm just glad both Hermione and I are only children. I don't have to deal with any of that."

"You guys aren't even talking yet. The way you guys are going you'll never meet the others family." I sent him a glare but I knew he was right. We'd have to work things out soon

"Oh great." Blaise snapped pushing his plate away and I looked up just in time to see an angry Weasel storming over with Ginny in tow looking murderously at her older brother.

"Zabini you put your hands anywhere near my sister and I'll make sure you regret it. I don't care whether you fought for the light in the end you are still a slimy bastard and I don't trust you."

"Ronald he's my boy-…husband. None of us like Lavender but you don't see us threatening her do you? Now leave Blaise alone." She shouted pushing her brother back as I sat there smirking at Weasely's reddening face.

"What are you smirking at Malfoy? I heard about you and Hermione. You're a dead man." He threatened before he stormed off out of the great hall Harry hot on his heels.

"Sorry. I tried to stop him." Ginny apologised.

"It's okay love." Blaise soothed as she calmed down.

"Where's Hermione?" I asked quietly.

"Oh um…. She's in the library." She said guiltily.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"No it's just… she's trying to find a way out of the law." I felt a rush of sadness by the news but I just nodded and went back to picking at y breakfast.

"No I'm sorry it's just you know what she's like. She's so eager to learn and well…"

"It's okay Ginny you don't need to explain. I understand." I said standing up giving both Blaise and Ginny a small smile before I left the Great Hall.

I found myself wondering up to the library wondering what I was going to say to her. What could I say?

I found myself in the library before I knew it as I wondered the aisles trying to find her. I paused as I saw her sitting up the back out of the way of everyone. Taking a deep breath I walked over to her and she lifted her head to see who was approaching. Her eyes showed surprise as I stood in front of her.

"Draco…"

"Hi. Ginny told me you were here." I said looking down at the text books she had spread open in front of her. Sure enough they were legal books and books on laws made by the Ministry. I turned my eyes back to hers as she watched me. I could see the slight look of fear in her eyes and I frowned. Why was she scared?

"I think we should talk." I said and her stance fell as she leant back fully in her chair.

"Yeah I think we should."

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	4. Friends

_Hermione's POV_

I waited and watched as he sat down in front of me and even then we both stayed silent. I was afraid slightly at his reaction to the books but he had yet to say anything as he gazed between them and me. Biting my lip I decided to make the first step.

"We can't keep doing what we're doing." I said quietly and he nodded relieved. At what I wasn't sure but I pushed that thought away.

"I um… there's no way out of this. They covered every loop hole… well bar one." I said frowning and he looked at me interestedly.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Death." I said as lightly as I could and he nodded.

"I think we can rule that one out, don't you?" I nodded and he relax a little more.

"We have to face the facts… we're together for three years at the very least. We have to come to some arrangement." He spoke quietly and I nodded.

"What do you suggest?" I asked and he looked at me carefully before speaking.

"Friendship. Three years is a long time and even if nothing else ever comes from this arrangement the least we can do is be friends." I paused still processing his comment on something else coming of this. Was Ginny right then? Did he actually like me? I wondered but I nodded to his suggestion pushing the other aside for the moment.

"I agree." I said softly.

"I'm not saying it's going to be easy but we can at least try…. right?" He asked and again I nodded.

"Good, that's something I guess."

"While we're talking I think we talk about the next part of their news." I said quietly and he looked interested.

"Did you find something?" He asked but I shook my head.

"No anything past the marriage law is sealed. I have a feeling though… don't you?" I asked uneasily and he sighed nodding.

"Yes. It makes the need for us to make this work a high priority if that's the case." He said softly.

"So you think so too then?" I asked shakily and he nodded.

"It fits. Three years is a long time and why would they want us to marry for three years if there wasn't any other reason. It has to be children." He mumbled so that no one else around us could hear.

"It wouldn't be for a while though right? I mean surely they would give us time to adjust and come to terms with this before they rush us into… producing." I stammered and he smiled at me amused.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing, though I think the words you were looking for were sex and conceiving." He said smiling.

"Well… yes they work to I guess." I said flushing at having this conversation with him.

"So are the rumors true then?" He asked lightly with a hint of a smile on his face.

'What rumors?" I asked.

"That you in fact as innocent as you come across." He said simply but there was no taunting behind it just curiosity. I flushed even redder and I looked away.

"Why would you ask me that?" I stammered as I looked anywhere but him.

"Well since you are technically my wife… and if the previous scenario should happen don't you think I need to know?" He asked.

"Well… I… damn it. Yes alright fine, I'm still a virgin. Now can we get off this topic, please?" I asked embarrassed and he nodded dropping the subject.

"So what now?" I asked sighing in relief as we got back on track.

"What's your favourite colour?" He asked out of the blue and it caught me off guard for a moment before I could answer him.

"Purple. Yours?" I asked feeling out of place by the questions.

"Blue."

"Not green then?" I asked surprised and he shook his head amused.

"Is your favourite colour red after spending years looking at it?" He asked and I smiled and shook my head.

"No. Any pets?" I asked and he nodded.

"An owl, Minx. I know you have a cat."

"Had… he passed just before the war." I said sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No its okay he was old." I said smiling slightly.

"Do you want another pet?" he asked suddenly and I was taken by surprise by the question.

"Um… well I don't know, I haven't really thought about it." I said honestly.

"We can get another cat if you wish."

"We?" I asked confused and he nodded.

"You are a Malfoy… you have access to my vault and all the money within it."

"I couldn't do that Draco, you've already given me the ring." I said but he silenced me.

"It's automatically done. It's old magic."

"Oh…" I said uncomfortably.

"So do you?" He asked and I thought about it. I had been lonely since Crookshanks had passed.

"I wouldn't mind… can I think about it?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"So favourite subject?" He asked with a small smile and I took the chance to change the subject.

"Ruines, you?"

"Actually I'm rather fond of muggle studies." He confessed.

"Really?" I asked shocked and he nodded embarrassed.

* * *

Draco's POV

The weekend was over too quickly. Hermione and I had progressed and knew a fair bit about each other now which made it easier. We had a lot in common so we were able to just speak freely and not think so much about the awkwardness.

It was Monday morning and Blaise and I sat discussing quidditch try outs. I was captain yet again so I had to make a booking of the field and hold tryouts for people that wanted to join.

"Hey we have that class again this morning." Blaise said suddenly and I remained silent thinking of what Hermione and I had been discussing. We agreed not to tell anyone our thoughts just in case, we didn't want to cause a panic if it wasn't true but somewhere deep inside I knew. I just hoped it would be later rather than sooner.

"Yeah." I trailed off meeting Hermione's gaze as she sat between Ginny and Potter. She seemed to be on the same wave length and we looked away before any one asked questions.

"Come on we better head up." I said seeing Hermione and Ginny stand. Potter, Weasel and Brown behind them and I sighed while Blaise groaned.

"Is it wrong to hate your brother in law?" He asked me quietly and I shrugged.

"It's Weasel." I answered and he made a Blaise of agreement.

"Fair point." He muttered as we joined up with Ginny and Hermione. Weasel glared at us both and tried to keep the girls moving but they refused to budge.

"Malfoy, Zabini." Potter greeted civilly and we nodded back. We weren't friends but we tolerated each other, his friend no so much though.

"Hello Harry." We turned as we heard a quiet voice and I was surprised to see Astoria but then I remembered she was a Potter now.

"Morning Astoria." He replied quietly and I watched interestedly as the Weasel glared at her as well.

'_Must be just a Slytherin thing.'_ I noted as both he and Brown walked off.

"Ron's just annoyed because he got paired with Lavender." Ginny said quietly.

"Gin." Harry said glancing at me before turning away and I frowned wondering what that was all about.

"What? It's not like it's a big secret. Ron's had the hots for Hermione for years, it just never worked and he hasn't been able to let it go so he got back with Lavender. Now he's stuck with her." She laughed unaware that none of us had said anything.

"Gin it wasn't common knowledge to anyone other than the Gryffindor's and Luna." Hermione said quietly sparing me a glance as I frowned.

'_Now the weasel was after my wife? I don't think so.'_ I thought unhappily.

"Oh." She trailed off awkwardly as everyone shifted looking between the two of us.

"Come on we're going to be late for class." I said quietly and everyone took the chance to escape the awkwardness.

"So is what she said true?' I asked Hermione quietly on the way to class. Everyone else were in their own conversations so we weren't being over heard.

"Um yeah… during the war he and I had a brief thing but it just didn't work. I didn't really like that way… well I mean I did just not for a long time." She explained and I nodded.

"Well just as long as he keeps his hands to himself we'll be fine." I said and she sent me a small smile.

"I wonder what will be discussed today." Blaise said and Hermione and I sent each other a glance.

"Hopefully no more surprises." I said lightly as we arrived at the classroom.

"Welcome students. Come and in and take a seat next to your spouses." I noted that many of the students cringed at the word but sat down next to their partner none the less.

"So I bet your all wondering what will be revealed today?" The head Mistress said casting a pointed look in mine and Hermione's direction and we smiled.

"You're moving."

"Moving professor?" Astoria asked confused.

* * *

_McGonagall's POV _

"Yes we have a tower that was built when we rebuilt the castle that will be home to you all for the rest of the year. Each couple will have their own small… apartment I guess you could call it. Heads your rooms will not change apart from one exception, you'll now be sharing a room. That goes for all of you. Now that you're married you have to live as married couples would." I finished leaving only silence in my wake. I frowned watching as a couple of students callasped to the floor off their chairs.

"Oh dear." Madam Pomfrey said flustered as a few more people fainted, Longbottom being one of them.

"Well that could of gone better." Snape muttered in the corner making me throw him dirty look.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	5. Progress

_Draco's POV_

"They're really not making this easy on us are they?" Blaise said as we headed down to the pitch after school.

"No. Hermione and I have just started talking now we have to share a room… that means a bed. This is all way too fast and completely fucked up in regards to the ministry." I fumed as I kicked a rock.

"Well I mean you have to admit… okay well maybe not you but for Gin and I this room thing has its advantages." He said suggestively and I sent him an eye roll.

"Well yeah sure it's okay for some but what about others? I can't imagine Potter and Astoria being happy."

"Actually Astoria is happy with the arrangement and Potter isn't too fussed on the idea either." Blaise said as we waited for all the players who were trying out.

"Why's that?" I asked confused.

"Astoria has had a thing for Potter for years. It's only a matter of time before those two get together and I mean look at Luney and Longbottom? They've been together since the war. It's only a few that aren't happy with the arrangement. Everyone's shocked but not unhappy about it as such."

"I guess." I agreed. I looked back towards the castle and stood up straight in surprise as I saw Hermione approaching.

"Hey what are you doing down here?" I asked her as Blaise left us alone.

"Um I was kinda bored and I've done my homework so I was wondering would you mind if I watched?"

"No not at all… unless of course you're going to give away all our secrets?" I teased and she smiled shaking her head.

"No I know barely anything about Quidditch so I'm useless to anyone." She laughed slightly and my interest peaked.

"Hermione Granger not knowing about a subject?' I asked teasingly and she frowned playfully.

"Malfoy…actually but yes I know shocking isn't it? I have no interest in it." She shrugged and I smiled nodding at her correction

"Right Malfoy. That's going to take some time to get used to." I said and she nodded.

"Believe me I know. My parents are a little… confused and upset about the law. I sent them a letter last night."

"If you want and if they want we can always have a proper wedding… I'm sure my mother would be thrilled." I said lightly and she smiled.

"Um… it's still early days with us Draco. I don't want to complicate things even more. My parents will get over it, though I have been told I need to visit at Christmas… and they want you to come." She confessed and I nodded.

"I'd love to. We can do my mother after if you don't mind?"

"No no that's fine."

"DRACO!" I turned my head towards Blaise as he waved me over now that everyone was here.

"Right well you better go. I'll just be sitting up in the stands." She said and I nodded as she gave me a small smile and walked off.

"So here's how it's going to work." I started looking at the small crowd in front of me.

* * *

I flew down into the stands a couple of meters away from Hermione before I started walking over to her.

"So have you ever flown?" I asked as she sent me a small smile.

"A couple of times and I hate it…. I'm afraid of heights." She confessed and I nodded sitting down next to her.

"Fair enough… well I would love to take you up one day if you ever feel like doing something daring. I promise I won't let you fall." I said honestly and she nodded uneasily.

"I'll keep it in mind."

"Right well do you have plans?" I asked feeling slightly embarrassed.

"No not really. You?"

"No… did you want to go for a walk around the lake with me before we go inside?" I asked and she nodded.

"Sure… it's been a while since I did that."

"Yeah me too." I confessed as we stood and made our way down to the pitch and across the grounds to the lake.

* * *

_Pansy's POV_

I watched angrily as _my_ Draco and the mudblood walked away from the pitch. I scowled as I watched them laugh lightly together. That was meant to be me and that smart bitch and the ministry ruined it all.

I followed them from a distance making sure to stay in the shadows. I nearly growled as I saw her hand and the ring that was on it as the light caught it. That was MY ring.

'_How dare he give that to a filthy mudblood to wear._' I thought furiously. I was going to do something about this arrangement before another disaster happened. I sent them one last glare before storming back into the castle with only one place in mind. I needed to send a letter to an old ally.

* * *

_Hermione's POV_

We ended up sitting down on some rocks by the lake and just talked. I told him about my childhood growing up and he let me in on his horrific childhood. I felt saddened as he told me the stories but he sent me a grim smile when he noticed.

"I don't want pity Hermione. I moved on with my life and chose the right side in the end. Besides I stayed as long as I did for my mother. She's one of the only people that actually matter to me." I smiled hearing that.

"I'm glad you changed sides Draco." I said quietly as I stared at him and he nodded.

"Yeah me too. I wouldn't be here with you now if I hadn't." He said as lightly as he could and I nodded.

"The other day when you said if nothing else happens at least we could be friends… what did you mean?" I asked after a stretch of silence.

"Oh so you caught that huh?' he asked embarrassed and I nodded.

"I'm sorry I was getting a little ahead of myself. Blaise told me something Ginny told him." He hinted looking at me hopefully and I nodded.

"Um… Ginny kind of told me too." I said flushing.

"Well what big mouth friends we have." He said laughing.

"Very true… so what now?" I asked and he stared at me for a moment.

"I don't know… it's all happening too fast. I don't know what to think. I know I like you Hermione but I just don't want to stuff things up. We're in this for a long time."

"Yeah no I understand… well since you said it out loud I guess I should too. I like you too Draco and I have for a while but I agree it would be easier under different circumstances." I said softly and he smiled.

"Why don't we just see where this leads us and not put any labels on it just yet?" I offered and he nodded in acceptance.

"You really are the smartest witch of our age aren't you." He teased lightly as he stood holding out a hand to help me up.

"I know." I said grinning and he laughed half shocked.

"And the most modest witch of our age as well so it seems." He rolled his eyes playfully and I giggled.

"I try." I joked as we walked back towards the castle.

"So let's go survey our new room." Draco said as we walked back into the castle and I winced.

"Yeah… have the ministry not heard of slow?" I wondered out loud making him laugh.

"Probably not. We can always make the bed bigger… we can use magic." He reminded me and I smiled.

"Just don't hog the bed and we'll be okay."

"I won't hog the bed but the covers on the hand are a different story." He warned and I laughed.

"You'll have to fight me for them." I said as I jogged up the stairs with him hot on my tail.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked jokingly as he caught up to me.

"No cos I know I'll win."

"We'll see, we'll see." He taunted.

"Yes we will see." I said hinting at the new information surrounding our relationship.

"Yes we will." He said softly as we continued on our way to the dorm.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
